


Whispers In The Ink

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [67]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: November 30th, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingTim was losing all control and it was frightening.





	Whispers In The Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Now here's a fun point in the series timeline.

~November 30th, 1934~

* * *

 

Timmy held Vernon's hand securely as they walked the halls of the studio. It was quiet. More quiet then it used to be. Gone was the sound of life and in it's stead was the sound of an empty tomb. Both men knew what the other was thinking. They could not stay another month in this down spiraling maelstrom of hell that was very eager to drown them both in its abyss of no return.

"I'm gonna have to hand in my resignation letter soon." Vernon's voice was barely above a whisper yet carried with it a tremendous weight of uneasiness. Tim had the barest hints of a smile and squeezed Vern's hand in reassurance.

"It's okay, I'll be fine here without you. At least until I can find a better job too."  
  
Vern squeezed Tim's hand back but he held no smile at his lover's words. He did not want to leave Tim alone at the studio. It wasn't safe at all and Vernon knew the very likely fate Tim would meet if he was not there to protect him from the hands of...well, Casper Hall was gone, wasn't he? Wasn't He?

Vernon stopped walking when he felt the lack of Tim's hand in his. He felt panic rise up and he hurried to turn his gaze down the corridor they'd been walking to find his lover just standing there.

_"Timmy?"_

Tim stared down a connected corridor, his mind was in a static, he couldn't hear anything but...the whispers.

"Come here...come to me..."

They sounded so tempting. Like, a pull he couldn't escape. He saw a pool of ink gathering and a tingle went throughout his body. He wanted to go there, he wanted to feel the ink...

"Take my hand...let me feel your touch..."

Tim took a shaking step towards the ink pool. Something rose from the pool and took the shape of a arm holding out a outstretched hand. More steps towards the hand and Tim stretched out his own hand. He felt the tingle turn into a rush and he knew in his buzzy mind that he belonged in the ink.

"Good, come here to me. You belong here with me, my love..."

A brief flash of recognition squirmed it's way through the haze of his mind and screamed at him to stop. He had heard the whisper somewhere before. His stomach made a turn and he stopped walking. He was barely a few centimeters away from the pool's edges.

"No, come to me. Don't stop walking."

The ink hand stretched out and brushed against Tim's hand that he pulled closer to himself. The pull had lost its strength on him and he no longer desired to walk into the ink.

"Please love, I've missed your touch so much..."

Tim was scared of the whisper that had almost claimed him. The whispers had never been this strong before and never taken control of him before. None of the whispers had ever sounded like Casper Hall.

"You belong with me."

The hand stretched out further and started tugging on the leg of Tim's pants. Said man tried to kick the hand away but it remained persistent and tugged harder.

"Ver-!"  
  
"STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT INSIGNIFICANT IDIOT!!"

The whisper turned into a loud yell in Tim's mind and he had to grip his head as a pounding headache started setting in. He tried to back away from the puddle but the hand got a tight grip on his leg and with a surprising feat of strength wrenched Timmy off of his feet, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Vernon!" Timmy screamed for help as the hand began to drag him closer to the puddle. Another arm with an hand joined it and latched onto the struggling man's ankle with a vice like grip. No matter how much Timmy struggled the hands holding him wouldn't budge and soon he felt a cold liquid soak through his shoes.

The ink was claiming him!

The ink quickly spread up his legs and soon a third hand latched onto his arm. The pull grew stronger and the ink consumed more of his body. His struggles were feeble and his pleas for help rang in an empty corridor. His lover nowhere in sight to help him escape.

The ink was now up to his shoulders, creeping up to his neck...

"VER-!"  
  
"Shush now my love..." Ink coated hands clamped down on his mouth and stifled his screams for help. The ink was pulling his head under...he couldn't hear...his sight was going dark... "He doesn't matter anymore, it's only you and me now. Forever and ever..."Only his hand was left to slowly trail into the ink. "You are mine."A ink hand rose and tenderly grasped his limp hand then slowly pulled it into the cold ink puddle...

"-m! -immy! TIMMY WAKE UP!!" Tim jolted awake with a deeply shaken gasp. He felt warmth and an arm holding him tightly while a familiar hand held his face. He felt his whole body shake and let out a set of trembling breaths then he looked around frantically for the ink puddle but only saw an empty corridor and then terrified face of his lover.

"V-Vern? What..."  
  
Vernon was crouched down on the floor holding his lover tightly. Tim was slightly lifted from the floor.

"You just...! You were just staring blankly into this corridor, then you stumbled over here and collapsed. I tried talking to you but...it's like you weren't there at all." Vern spluttered worriedly while checking if Timmy had any injuries or sign of illness new illness, which he didn't. Tim stared at him though with a face of utter shock mixed with dawning horror.

"But there was an ink puddle...it pulled me down! It spoke and it sounded like...C-Casper..."  
  
Vernon lightly shook his head while helping Tim to his feet. The shorter man felt a shiver rush through his body. Had it all been a dream? But it had been so vivid! So real...

"Let's get away from here, you look a little paler than before..."  
  
Tim nodded at Vernon's words and they turned to leave with Vern's arm around Tim's shoulder. At his first step Tim felt a sudden throb of pain from his ankle and he stumbled. Vernon was quick to catch him, with a disregard for his lover's assurances of it just being his ankle Vern picked Tim up into his arms and briskly walked back towards the safety of their work area.

It was only once they were sitting securely on the couch in their work area that Tim got to check on his ankle, Vern was concerned over it being sprained but soon this changed into deep horror as Tim pulled up his pant leg and rolled down his sock after taking off his shoe. They both felt their hearts drop into the deepest pits of their stomachs.

For around Timmy's ankle, clear as day, was a bruise...in the clear shape of hand.


End file.
